


Valen-pine

by Justanotherauthor_not



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, dating but not dating, its always fluff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherauthor_not/pseuds/Justanotherauthor_not
Summary: What do you get for someone you're only kinda dating? Valentine's day is coming! And two dorks need to figure that out and quick!Was it too much to get her something? Would she be mad or sad (smad?) if he didn't? Were flowers too much or not enough? What about chocolate or a card? Should he make a reservation somewhere?
Relationships: Magnus Chase & Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. To Plan or Not to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> surprise, surprise, i am back with fluff!

Magnus ran his hand through his hair with a sigh, pacing slowly around his room. Valentine’s day was coming.

This was not a holiday he’d ever had to think about before, he’d never had a reason to, but now… He and Alex were in a bit of a weird place. Not that he would change it for anything. It was more than he had ever even thought could be possible, much less dared to hope for. 

They were, for all intents and purposes, exclusive. Was it possible that that was because there weren’t a lot of options when you were basically un-dead? Being an einherji, made it kinda hard to find people to date. 

Magnus knew that wasn’t really the case but if he ever thought too much about it his anxiety would definitely get him thinking that it was so he quickly brushed off the internal panic. Not the point right now. 

Alex and he had, had a conversation about where they stood romantically, and (swoon) Alex had admitted she liked him, she just had some stuff to work through and wasn’t ready to jump into a relationship. She didn’t want to deal with the repercussions of labels and the expectations that came along with them until she was ready and Magnus could more than respect that. In fact, he found it kind of comforting. To him, it meant this wouldn’t just be a passing thing, when and if she was ready it would be real and not just because they went on a few high adrenaline adventures together. 

Besides, Magnus had never really been the hopeless romantic type, much less been particularly interested in dating in general. It honestly wasn’t something he had thought much about before meeting Alex unless someone else brought it up. 

He was just  _ really _ into Alex, which also made it no problem to respect her wishes and let her take her time - not that he was one to pressure someone into doing something they didn’t want to anyway- but especially with Alex he could wait. Hearing that the green-haired, genderfluid, badass actually  _ liked _ him was, again, more than he had ever thought was possible. Plus, it didn’t hurt that they did basically have eternity (or at least until Ragnarok).

The only problem was Valentine's day. Was it too much to get her something? Would she be mad or sad (smad?) if he didn’t? Were flowers too much or not enough? What about chocolate or a card? Should he make a reservation somewhere?

Magnus ran his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time, pulling the blonde locks away from his face just for them, to fall back in front of his eyes as he continued his pacing. He thought about asking Halfborn and Mallory what they thought, but even through the supposedly soundproof walls of Hotel Valhalla, he could hear that they were fighting again - so that was a bad idea. 

T.J was well, T.J, you could ask him anything about guns, or gaming, but romantic stuff wasn’t really his forte.

Jack had been meeting up a lot with an ax from floor 13 and Magnus had no interest in hearing any more about that than what he already had (against his will mind you), which would inevitably happen if he asked the sword for advice.

Anytime Magnus spoke to Samirah about his relationship with Alex she questioned, in that kinda annoying but coming from a good place parent way, why they didn’t just give it a label already. He loved her like the sister he never had but that was not something he wanted to deal with while already worrying about what to do.

Hearth and Blitz were off-world for a little so, sadly they were a no-go.

He had sent a message to Annabeth but he knew she was hard to get a hold of on a good day.

So, much to his chagrin, this decision was all on him, and he did  _ not _ want to mess it up. What if Alex got him something and then he had nothing? Or what if he planned a big thing and she hated it? What is she just hated Valentine’s day? They'd never talked about it before.

Magnus collapsed onto his floor with a sigh. Rubbing his hands across his face in frustration. He  _ really _ didn’t want to mess this up.

The blonde looked up, waiting for his eyes to get un-blurry as he stared at his ceiling. Or more aptly as he tried to focus on the great expanse that was the tree branches making up his ceiling. And that’s when it hit him. And when he hit himself for not thinking of it sooner.

It was the perfect idea really. Something that he could play off as being casual if Alex didn’t like Valentine’s day or hadn’t expected or wanted anything; it could also be easily canceled or postponed for a regular date or hang-out status. And it was also cute and romantic enough that if she did expect something or had gotten him anything he had something prepared. At least he hoped it was enough - no, he shook off the worries. This was a good idea. A great idea even, if he wanted to be extra confident about it. That was not a common feeling for him but for this, for once, he definitely felt he was on to something.

Weather could be an issue… though it had been pretty warm for February in Boston. Worst case scenario they could go anywhere, though the world tree could be a little treacherous to use as transportation like that, he stroked his chin in thought. And how much should he set up beforehand? In case he decided going somewhere other than Boston or maybe even leaving Midgard was better he probably shouldn’t try to set up anything. Plus, there was the chance that he’d have to cancel this as Valentine’s plans so there was no use taking down and setting up stuff twice… 

Magnus hopped up, excited. He had some things to plan.


	2. To Gift or Not to Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has some internal struggles of her own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more self indulgent then necessary for story but i did want to add an alex chapter and make this whole little fic a tiny bit longer so eh - hope you enjoy!

Alex stared intently at the clay pot standing on her wheel. She’d been working carefully all day on a few different pieces and this was the last one she wanted to get the base of done today. Unfortunately, she’d pressed a little too hard with her thumb, causing a dip right under the lip at the top of the pot. It wasn’t so bad, and occasionally she liked to keep those little “imperfections” in her pieces they could add a lot of fun and a little charm, but it hadn’t been what she was looking for in this specific set. Which lead her to the all-important dilemma - to keep or not to keep?

She threw her head back with a sigh, green curls bobbing in and out of her vision with the motion. Now staring intently at her branch-covered ceiling rather than the offending pot, it often helped to go back to a piece after a little break but she honestly just wanted to get this done, so her break would be this. She tilted on her chair leaning on the back two legs to extend her recline. But misjudged, with an audible gasp she felt herself start to fall, quickly catching herself by locking her foot against the work table. 

That ended the internal debate. The motion had caused the table to shake, sending the pot crashing to its side, ruining it entirely. 

“Fuck.” Alex groaned and let her head drop onto the table, her forehead sufficiently smushing the remains of the clay. If only all decisions could end up being that easy and straightforward.

She was struggling, not just with her pottery. A very stupid holiday and an even stupider blonde boy were giving her brains all sorts of grief. Valentine’s day was quickly approaching.

Alex had already decided she was going to get Magnus some chocolate - the problem with that was she often gave him chocolate. It was his favorite food (at least tied with falafel) and it was easy enough to get him some often, that and the fact that every time she did give him some he got really flustered and cute; every time, he was surprised, even when it was twice in one day.

Who gave him the right to be that cute? She just wanted to talk. It was making things really unfair for her.

She had also already decided to get him a plant of some sort, sure the hotel would probably eventually materialise one for him and in the perfect place to boot but he’d been talking a lot about some chain of hearts plant he wanted and it seemed like the perfect little gift, plus she liked plant shopping so win-win.

And she’d probably give him some pottery she’d made. Half the fun of making them was gifting them (and breaking them but that wasn’t the point right now). She especially loved giving them to the blonde sunshine boy (her blonde sunshine boy). Every single time Magnus reacted as if he had never been given a present ever before in his whole entire life. 

But these were all things she could do outside of this cursed holiday; so was it not enough? Or, because it  _ was _ Valentine’s and gifts and plans took on a heavier meaning and they weren’t dating (yet) was it too much? Would she look stupid if she got him something and he was completely caught off guard? Well, that last worry was a definite  _ no _ . She never looked stupid. And worst case, she would definitely be able to pull herself together if he didn’t have anything for her. Though, even the thought of that stung just a little.

Valentine’s day was stupid. That was a firm belief Alex held it was all performative nonsense.  _ But _ it was performative nonsense she 100% subscribed to, unfortunately. It was just a fun excuse to do something cute with your romantic partner; also to get dressed up and Alex would take any excuse to get dressed up. Not that she ever needed an excuse to get dressed up, or an excuse to go out if she felt like it.

However, this all lead to her next dilemma. She had already picked out two outfits, one if she felt like dressing more traditionally masculine, and one if she felt like dressing more traditionally feminine. plus she had pulled out a few random pieces if she felt like spicing things up altogether.

But gifts were more her speed, she wasn’t big on making plans or setting up dates - she was more about dragging people onto random spontaneous adventures with her and calling them dates during or after the fact. So she really hoped Magnus would plan something. Which she recognized wasn’t necessarily fair because if he didn’t plan anything she would be upset even though she knew all she had to do was let him know she wanted him to set something up for valentine’s day and he would - but that would feel less  _ special _ . 

So she didn’t want to get her hopes up in case he made no plans, which would be absolutely fair because it was her fault they weren’t just officially dating. Or more aptly it was the fault of her stupid parents and messed up childhood - curse you trauma. Alex shook her fist at the empty room as that thought crossed her mind. 

Whatever the reason the lack of being official, while currently something she needed and appreciated, justly left lots of room for misunderstanding on valentine’s expectations. She would still likely make some snarky comment if Magnus made no plans but that was it. 

Though Alex also knew if he didn’t plan anything it would likely be because he was trying to respect her wishes to take things slow (as slow as humanly possible it felt at times but she knew it was for the best). Finding an  _ actually _ super kind sweet guy who was also super hot  _ and _ super into her - male or female? Major swoon. And she had to wait to make things official because of her stupid brain and stupider past. She was terrified. And though she knew he really would wait as long as she needed she didn’t  _ want _ either of them to have to wait that long. She _ wanted _ to be with him it was just scary and hard. 

So though the thought hurt her a little, she decided. Definitely yes on all the gifts. If the blonde dummy planned something for them sweet, really  _ really  _ sweet actually. She’d smooch him. A lot. If he didn’t plan anything she would probably still smooch him (she just really liked doing that) almost definitely with an at least partially grumpy comment of some sort, but she would take him out to Fadlan's Falafel. That was cute enough to be an acceptable date for them while being casual enough to not make a thing of it. Perfect.

Now that, that was all figured out she just had to get back to finishing her pottery.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool that I got this chapter out when i wanted to, lets all hope that happens for the final chapter! It should be out on sunday but again please dont hold me to that lol  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!   
> And you can also message me on tumblr if you wanna @justanotherurl-not

**Author's Note:**

> So my plan is to post the next chapter tomorrow and then the final chapter on valentines day but don’t hold me to that….  
> In the meantime any guesses on magnus’s brilliant plan? Lol  
> Comment, kudos and come find me on tumblr @justanotherurl-not   
> or if you’re feeling really fancy my instagram is shana.w_


End file.
